criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Next Trouble
Next Trouble is a case featured in Louisgustavo's version of Criminal Case, appearing as the sixth case of the game. It is also the first case to take place in West Area. Plot When the Heroldia PD arrived in West Area, local citizen Dawid Słodowski asked the team to investigate Stanford Hotel. Chief Watson assigned the player with Dinah as Sonny needed more rests after the previous event. In Stanford Hotel, the cops found receptionist Summer Burton killed. Autopsy revealed that she was killed with hydrogen cloride. He informed that the killer had to know chemistry to kill her. Later, Sanjay gave the place of the goat farm because the killer had it. Amelia Doyle was incriminated to be Summer's killer. After denying involvement, Amelia admitted that she killed Summer. She said that she put sodium cyanide in the victim's milk because she Summer always bullied her in the hotel. An anger Amelia then put it in her goat milk. Judge Syarifuddin sentenced Amelia to 20 years in jail. Post-indictment, Min-jong requested the team to check up the hotel once again in order to keep it safe. They found a dynamite. Boris said that he found a letter, but he had no idea about that, but Claire was able to solve that. She revealed that Summer's cousin, Paul Johnson was the one who did that. The cops then spoke with him about that. Paul admitted that he hated his cousin so much. He always told to her not to be like that. But, she did not want to hear what her cousin said. After the interrogation, Dinah and the player arrested him. After arresting Paul and helping Ignatius Lincoln for finding his memorial necklace, Min-jong told the team that reporter Shanti Kapoor wanted to talk with the player. She reported that she found a corpse in a parking lot. Chief Watson then urged the team to head there. Stats Victim * Summer Burton (was killed with hydrogen cloride) Murder Weapon * Hydrogen Cloride Killer * Amelia Doyle Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows chemistry. * The suspect drinks goat milk. * The suspect uses GPS. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows chemistry. * The suspect uses GPS. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows chemistry. * The suspect drinks goat milk. * The suspect uses GPS. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows chemistry. * The suspect drinks goat milk. * The suspect uses GPS. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows chemistry. * The suspect drinks goat milk. * The suspect uses GPS. Killer's Profile * The killer knows chemistry. * The killer drinks goat milk. * The killer uses GPS. * The killer's weight at least 150 lbs. * The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Stanford Hotel. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Hairpin) * Examine Broken Hairpin. (Result: Hairpin) * Examine Hairpin. (Result: Substance) * Analyze Substance. (03.00.00; Attribute: The killer drinks goat milk) * Interrogate Dawid Skłodowski about the murder. (Avaiable after unlocking Chapter 1; New Clue: A Pile of Paper) * Examine A Pile of Paper. (Result: Victim's Address; New Crime Scene: Victim's House) * Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Locked Cellphone, Purse) * Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone unlocked) * Analyze Phone Number. (09.00.00; New Suspect: Paul Johnson) * Ask Paul Johnson why he called the victim. * Examine Purse. (Result: Faded Badge Name) * Examine Faded Badge Name. (Result: Amelia's Badge; New Suspect: Amelia Doyle) * Question Amelia what he was doing in the victim's house. * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18.00.00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Farm. (Result: Locked GPS Device, Cap, Flower) * Examine Locked GPS Device. (Result: GPS Device unlocked) * Analyze GPS Device. (15.00.00) * Examine Cap. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Ignatius' Fingerprints; New Suspect: Ignatius Lincoln) * Ask Ignatius Lincoln what he was doing in the farm. * Examine Flower. (New Suspect: Kathy Sanders) * Speak with Kathy about the flower she dropped. * Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Books about Enterpreneurs, Faded Notes) * Ask Dawid Słodowski about the book. * Examine Faded Notes. (Result: Notes) * Analyze Notes. (06.00.00) * Talk to Paul Johnson about the notes. * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Table. (Clues: Bloody Newspaper, Clothes) * Examine Bloody Newspaper. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells. (09.00.00) * Ask Amelia about her skin cells on the newspaper. * Examine Clothes. (Result: Price Tag) * Examine Price Tag. (Result: "For Ignatius") * Ask Ignatius about that. * Question Kathy Sanders about the clothes she gave to Ignatius) * Investigate Barn. (Clues: Broken Scale, Formula) * Examine Broken Scale. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (09.00.00; Attribute: The killer's weight at least 150 lbs) * Analyze Formula. (15.00.00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Filming Area (1/5). (0 stars) Filming Area (1/5) * Investigate Stanford Hotel. (Available after unlocking Filming Area (1/5)) * Examine Box. (Result: Dynamite) * Analyze Dynamite. (09.00.00) * Arrest Paul Johnson for making the dynamite. * Assist Ignatius Lincoln. * Investigate Farm. (Clues: Plastic Bag) * Examine Plastic Bag. (Result: Broken Necklace) * Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Necklace) * Give back the necklace to Ignatius Lincoln. * See why Shanti Kapoor wanted to talk with you (All tasks above must be completed) * Move on to the next case. (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases in Heroldia City Category:West Area Category:All Fanmade Cases